


Up All Night

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nighttime, Adam, and caffeine don’t mix well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know where this came from. Sorry if it sucks.

Blake digs around in his pocket for his house key, then fidgets with it in the lock. Adam is standing right behind him; he’s anxious, Blake can tell, shifting from one foot to the other.

Blake looks over his shoulder just enough to catch a glimpse of Adam. He chuckles lightly. “Do you have to pee or something?”

Adam leans in a bit and whispers, “Yes,” and Blake just laughs even more. He was kidding, thought Adam was in one of his bounce-of-the-wall moods and he’d have to deal with those repercussions, but if all he has to do is empty his bladder then Blake can rest easy with that.

He gets the door open and Adam is right on his heels, trailing him inside. Blake takes off his coat and watches as Adam practically skips to the nearest bathroom.

Blake heads to the living room, turns on the T.V. and flips through channels for a decent movie to watch, when Adam reappears, hopping back and forth on his feet. Blake watches in amazement, wonders how someone can have so much energy all the time. Adam says it’s his ADHD; Blake thinks he’s just nuts.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to sit through a movie tonight,” Blake hears Adam say as he’s making his way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He returns moments later to find Adam doing a handstand in the middle of the living room.

“Could you save your weird yoga poses for another time?”

Adam returns to an upright position and plants his hands on his hips. “First of all, that was not yoga. And it’s not weird. Second of all, I’ve got too much fucking energy to just sit around.”

Blake smiles. “That was three things.”

“Whatever, dickhead.”

Suddenly Adam is off, running past Blake and leaving a smack on his ass as he passes. He takes the stairs two at a time, and Blake sighs, all his hopes of a peaceful, romantic evening vanished as he realizes what he has to deal with tonight.

Blake trudges up the steps. He finds Adam in his room, jumping up and down on the bed like a six-year old. Sometimes Blake swears Adam is six.

He leans heavily against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest, smiling in spite of himself. Adam seems to take no mind that he is watching.

“You should try this Blake! It’s _so_ fun!” Adam says breathlessly between bounces.

“You’re gonna ruin my bed!”

Adam sticks out his tongue and keeps jumping, pulling his knees up higher each time. He finally lets himself land with a soft thud on the rumpled covers. He quickly rolls off the bed and runs to the door. Blake catches him, grips him tight and tries to harness the wired bundle of energy. Adam kicks and squirms, and suddenly Blake feels more like a father than the boyfriend to a grown man. He lets Adam go, and he runs down the hall, disappearing into a room. Blake sighs and waits, knowing he’ll reappear soon and continue on his mad dash.

“I didn’t know I had a wild animal in my house,” he calls after Adam.

Adam peeks his head out of a doorway, and really the only thing Blake _can_ think of is animal. It’s a funny sight, really.

He comes walking back down the hall rather calmly, swinging his hips back and forth in an exaggerated, sexy manner that Blake cannot resist taking his eyes off of. He walks right up to Blake and stares up at him, dark eyes sparkling.

“You want wild animal?” Adam threads fingers in Blake’s belt loops on either side of his waist, “You’ve got wild animal.”

“God, Adam, the hell is wrong with you?” But he doesn’t really mean it, knows exactly what is wrong with him and it not so much frustrated as he is tired. Yes, watching Adam tires him out. He needs sleep.

Adam steals a quick kiss before bounding back down the stairs. Blake doesn’t even bother chasing him, knows he’ll either wreak havoc or just come right back up. Whatever he wrecks, his ass will clean it up in the morning.

Instead he calls down, “I’m headin’ to bed!” hoping it may entice Adam to settle in as well.

He’s cleaned up and changed into pajamas and still no sign of Adam. He turns off the light and climbs in bed. He’s just shut his eyes when he feels breathing on his face, and opens them to come face to face with Adam.

Adam cocks his head. “You’re in bed already? But we were having so much fun!”

Blake pulls the covers closer to his chin. “No, _you_ were having so much fun. You’re gonna regret it in the morning if you don’t get your ass in bed.”

Adam sighs dramatically and heads to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Blake waits for his return—one, two, three minutes—and in the meantime figures it out—Adam is like a drunk six-year old with animalistic tendencies. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that sums him up most of the time. Tonight it’s just exemplified.

For a second a slice of light cuts through the room, shining right in Blake’s eyes, and moments later Adam is in the bed with him. It takes him forever to get settled. He’s tossed and turned more ways than Blake thought possible before finally settling down, and Blake is thankful for the silence and stillness.

A few minutes later, he regrets jinxing it, as Adam is moving again, but this time Blake feels his body inch closer to his. A hand rests across his shoulder and soft lips meet the back of his neck. Blake shivers a little; he can never resist the warmth of Adam’s touch. But tonight, he’s tired and wants to get Adam settled down, not rev him up more.

“C’mon Blake, fuck me. Please,” Adam begs into his ear.

It’s incredibly sexy, Blake gives him that. It’s almost too hard to resist. But it’s for Adam’s own good.

“Not tonight baby.”

Adam proceeds to nibble on Blake’s ear, ever so slightly, just the way Blake likes it. He lets Adam continue but doesn’t offer anything in return. After a while Adam quits, moving away silently.

Blake then feels the bed shaking, and finally rolls over to face Adam. They stare at each other, and Adam stops.

“Sorry,” he says. “I’ll try to be still.”

Blake gives in and laughs at his adorable boyfriend, fat chance of that happening, and accepts that neither of their nights will be filled with sleep.

Nighttime, Adam, and caffeine don’t mix well together.

He just may take him up on that sex offer.


End file.
